


A Song For A Story

by AutumnStevenson4



Series: One Shits [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alive Marco Bott, Artist Eren Yeager, Canon Related, Hoodies, M/M, Nervous Eren Yeager, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Singer Eren Yeager, Song Lyrics, Writer Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: What if Eren was the author of Shingeki no Kyojin? What if Eren wrote the song Guren no Yumiya?





	A Song For A Story

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could rewrite this idea, that would be great. I think it's a great idea but I didn't write it well enough. 
> 
> Songs Used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTGElV-2GQk (Time: 1:33) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czam1dKjoCc (Time: 5:27)

_**Idea: Eren’s the author and writer of Shingeki no kyojin and writes Guren no yumiya . Eren sings the song while Levi’s recording and becomes famous for his singing voice and for writing shingeki no Kyojin.** _

* * *

   Eren sat at his desk, mindlessly looking through the internet on his laptop. He was taking a break from writing/drawing his manga “Shingeki no Kyojin” or Attack On Titan. Eren didn’t even know if he deserved to call it manga, but his friends said it was a great idea so he began to write it and eventually draw it. He had an art major anyway, he could turn it in for a grade. He was only taking a break because his hands hurt as if he smashed them with a hammer fifty two times. Anyway, Eren was reading an article titled “What Makes A Great Manga” on a website. He was mindlessly reading when a certain sentence caught his attention.  _ A manga usually has a song or tune interlaced with it. Many people only got interested by mangas because of the song the author put out.  _ The sentence read, the words circling in Eren’s head. Eren looked at the turquoise folder containing the manga pages on his desk. He was creating a manga that was really crappy, so maybe a song would make it better? Either way, the idea stuck with Eren. Moving his keyboard closer to his monitor, Eren grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. He might as well try, even if the idea didn’t go well. 

    Twenty minutes later, Eren was left with “ _ Our names won’t be remembered if we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than worthless _ .” on the paper. Eren tried to continue it, he really did, but no words were coming to mind. Eren sighed and turned to his computer, trying to find find something that could help him. He even went on one of the song lyric generators websites. After finding nothing but ridiculous ways of wording, Eren gave up. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. He was thinking of completely dropping the idea when the bright turquoise folder caught his eye again. Eren sat up and grabbed the folder, going through the contents. He was rereading his manga that was almost finished after five years of writing/drawing. Yes, that’s right. Eren was thirteen when he started the manga. Anyway, Eren read the finished pages, trying to find an idea. He was reading a page were a person was screaming at somebody but the somebody ignored them and walked away. An idea sparked, so he read different page. Somebody was begging for someone to help them, but again the character was ignored. The idea was fully on now, so Eren set down the manga pages and turned to his song lyrics. “ _ Scream and cry but none will hear you, plead and beg but none will help you. _ ” was written on the page. Eren decided the next line quickly, taking an idea from the main character of the manga series. Eren made the main character himself, same name and everything. Manga Eren believed that living behind walls made them mortiforicly into cattle. “ _ You no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle? _ ” was written next. 

__

   Minutes later a wave of ideas came over Eren. In less than a minutes, Eren was writing lines faster than The Flash ever could. Eren wasn’t sure if his manga would be popular, but he knew this song would. 

    Eren woke up the next morning feeling like it was going to be a good day. He did his usual morning routine and dressed in hoodie that went passed his butt and sweatpants. He then sat at his desk and began drawing a new manga page, his hand still throbbing time to time. The manga paged showed manga Eren swinging through the air with his 3D Maneuver gear, swords drawn. He drew the page in the way were you have to read it right to left like the other mangas to make it feel more official. When he was done with that, Eren took out the paper with his song lyrics on it from the folder. Reading over the lines only made Eren happier and gave him an idea. Eren quickly got dressed in presentable clothes and grabbed his song lyrics paper along with a pencil and his phone. 

__

   Eren sent a group text saying to meet up in the courtyard to his friends, giving little to no detail. Once he got to the courtyard, he quietly sat on a bench by the water fountain. The college would’ve cost a lot to get into, but Eren and Mikasa were lucky enough to have a super rich family. Their father, Grisha Jaeger, was a highly paid doctor while their mother, Carla Jaeger, was a highly paid scientist. Soon enough, Eren’s friends were heading toward the water fountain. “What’s so important that you had to call us here?” Connie asked as he sat beside Eren. “Do you all remember the manga I’m creating?” Eren asked, carefully holding his lyric paper. “Yeah! The one where the giants are called Titans and you created us into soldiers to kill them?” Sasha excitedly asked. “Yes, that one.” Eren said, “By the way it’s called Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack On Titan.”. “What about it?” Marco asked before Connie  and Sasha could excitedly talk about it. “Well, I wrote a theme song!” Eren exclaimed, holding up the piece of paper with lyrics on it. “What? That’s so cool!” Armin said, clutching a book to his chest. Everybody started to excitedly talk and gossip about the manga and the new theme song. “Guys, don’t you want to know what it’s called?” Eren asked. They got quiet and looked at Eren, waiting for him to answer his own question. “It’s called Guren no Yumiya, or  Bow and Arrow of Crimson in english! I wrote all the lyrics myself, take a look!” Eren proudly showed them the lyrics on paper. 

__

     “I can totally imagine a beat for this!” Jean exclaimed, he had the music major he should know. “Have you shown Levi yet?” Reiner asked, looking at Eren. Levi was Eren’s older and cooler boyfriend who also has a music major. “Eh...no, actually. I didn’t even think about showing him.” Eren realized. Somebody (carefully) shoved the paper in Eren’s hands and forced him to get up. “Go show him! Maybe he could help you record it and make it into an actual song!” Eren couldn’t recognize the person’s voice, but he knew it was one of his friends. 

     Before he knew it, Eren was in the music room Levi was located in. Levi was pressing some keys on a piano when he noticed Eren had come in. “Hey, Brat. What’s up?” Levi asked, getting off the stage the piano was standing on. “I wrote this song for the manga I was creating and wondered what you would think about it.” Eren nervously said, shoving the paper to Levi. Eren looked at Levi while he read the lyrics, not seeing anything through Levi’s expressionless face. “It sounds good Brat. Needs something at the beginning though.” Levi said, signing for Eren to follow him as he sat on the edge of the stage. “You should add something in the beginning though. Why don’t you add something German? It is your second language after Japanese.” Levi suggested giving the paper back to Eren. “Thanks Levi! I guess I could add something….” Eren said, taking out the pencil he grabbed before. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking while Levi silently stared at him. Eren brightened up and wrote “ _ S _ _ ie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! _ ” at the top of the paper. “What’s it mean?” Levi quietly asked, walking back to the piano. “You are the prey and we are the hunter!” Eren translated. Eren hesitated with his question as Levi began hitting the piano keys again. “L-Levi?” Eren quietly stuttered. Levi looked at Eren, a hint of concern in his eyes. “Yes?” Levi asked, eyes still on Eren. “I was wondering...i-if you could help me turn this into a real song.” Eren whispered. Levi smiled, and if you weren’t paying attention you would miss it. “Sure.” Levi said. Eren looked at Levi with a spark in his eyes. “Under one condition.” Levi continued. Eren silently waited for him to continue. “You pay me back with your body.”. 

* * *

 

They had done it. They had turned Eren’s trashy song into an actual song. People were actually asking to see the manga Eren started when he was thirteen...holy crap. 

__

   After Eren payed Levi back (with his body), Levi had gone over the lyrics and found a beat that could go with it. In addition Levi read the unfinished, but almost finished manga. After a week Levi had gotten something good, so all they needed now were singers. Levi dealt with that too, getting his friends Erwin, Petra, Eld, and Erwin to sing the lyrics. After thirty retries and ten sleepless nights, Eren and Levi had a great song. Levi basically forced him to upload it to his YouTube channel ErenTheManga. Within twelve hours the video got 165,080 views and 4.7k likes. After getting over the shock that his song was popular, Eren got an idea to make the song longer. So he rewrote it and Levi did the whole process again, but this time Eren sung. Eren uploaded that longer version and it became popular too. Eren was over the freaking moon. 

__

   Eren walked back to his dorm, holding the envelope the lady at the office gave him. It looked important, so Eren couldn’t wait to open it. Once he got to his dorm, he threw his bag somewhere and opened the envelope. 

__

_ Dear Eren Jaeger (ErenTheManga),  _

__

_   We would like to invite you on our show for the popularity of your two versions of “Guren no Yumiya”. The list that is also in this letter explains everything that’s already covered by us and what you need to do. If you accept, you may become famous.  _

__

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Y.T.C.R.A.C.  _

__

Eren screamed, waving the tickets in the air. Y.T.C.R.A.C. was a show were only the super, super popular got to be on. Just wait until he told Levi! 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!!! 
> 
> (Someone please rewrite this idea...) 
> 
> (P.S: Anyone find the Ouran High School Host Club reference?)


End file.
